The One I Gave My Heart To
by smllpurplezstarz
Summary: [TxE] This is a chapter fic. The thurd chapter is finally up. Gomen Ne! I haven't raelly had time to update and all. I still love you guys! It's a sweet little fic about how Tomoyo meeting Eriol's family. Please Read and Review. No Flames please~
1. Prolouge

The.One.I.Gave.My.Heart.To 

Konnichiwa~ I'm a new writer and I'm not really that great and my English is even worse soo I hope I wont' get any flames. Please? ::begs:: I'm not that good but I hope you'll enjoy the story. It's Tomoyo and Eriol [naturally] I love the couple soo much they're just soo kawaii together..soo please enjoy the story and please pretty please review. Thanks minna~

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and I'm just borrowing the characters for just a teeny tiny bit. Thanks~

Sakura and Tomoyo are 16

Eriol and Syaoran are 17

Prologue The.One.I.Gave.My.Heart.To 

[Tomoyo's pov]

            It's **HIM** again, staring at me, right smack on the back of my head. Is there like a piece of dandruff or some speck of something that's on the back of my head that makes it look so interesting? How would I know he's looking at my hair. Well, do you know that feeling when you can actually feel like somebody's staring at you? Well, that's how I feel now. I quickly snapped my head back and glared at him.

            "Is there something interesting with my hair Hiiragizawa -kun?" I asked sweetly, sarcasm dripping from it. 

            He blinked, once, twice, the third time. Then he gave me one of those amazingly cute to die for smiles that I hate so much. "No TOMOYO-CHAN I was wondering how your hair turns to be such a beautiful shade of violet. It reminds me of plum blossoms in spring. He got all starry-eyed on me.

            "O, shut up," I muttered under my breath.

            "Is there something wrong Daidouji, Hiiragizawa?" yelled the sensei. 

            "Of course not!" I piped up sending one last glare at him, my mortal enemy.

Soon the bell rang and I immediately ran out of the classroom joining my friends under the cherry blossom trees. The usual genkiness of Sakura filled the air and I could do was smile. 

            "Do you want some tempura?" Sakura asked gently, blushing a great deal. I swore to god I saw Syaoran burning up. He nodded and took the tempura and gulped it down in one bite. All the girls were staring at him in awe. That was a heck of a big jumbo shrimp and he didn't even CHEW! [A/N. DANG! Even **I **can't do that!] He turned a bit green and started getting all watery in the eyes. 

            "Syaoran! Are you alright?" Sakura exclaimed patting him on the back.

            "Cough Um…Sakura, how did you make the tempura?"  Syaoran exclaimed as he gasped for air.

            "Actually, I didn't make it Onii-chan made it for me. I was going to make it but onii-chan jumped right in and said he'll do it for me and told me to study for the midterms." Sakura said.

            "He put wasabi in it! A LOT OF IT!" Syaoran said as he drank Eriol's water bottle in one gulp.

            "ONII-CHAN!" Sakura screamed out loud.

[Meanwhile in Tokyo University you can hear Touya snickering out loud while sneezing various times.]

            "Kawaii, aren't they Tomoyo-Chan? Don't you want us to be like them? All happy?" he said with an evil glint in his eyes. Rubbing his arm against mine.

            "NANI?" I exclaimed pushing him. As he fell down from the hill you can hear him screaming out curses as he kept on bumping into rocks.

            "Score one for Tomoyo." I thought silently as I chomped onto my own bento lunch. I smiled sweetly. "Hey Sakura, why don't Syaoran, you and me go to the café later?" I said. They both blushed and muttered something. "Excuse me? I couldn't hear you." I said.

            "Syaoran's gonna help me study for my math midterms later. You know how I am in math. I'm so clumsy I'll probably get so nervous I'll forget everything. Syaoran is going to my house later and help." She said quietly as she stared into her own lunch blushing. I pasted a smile on my face and nodded. I was afraid to talk thinking that if I did my voice would probably break. Yet another day when Sakura doesn't have enough time for me. All of a sudden that baka Eriol showed up with his glasses askew and his hair messed up looking at me with those sad eyes. I couldn't stand it. I silently left while Sakura and Syaoran teased each other. That baka kept on following me.

            "Why are you following me, you baka?" I said as tears ran down my face. 

            "Because I know you need me." He said simply staring at me with those pitiful eyes.

            "Stop it!" I screamed. "I don't want those kind of eyes staring at me! Stop it! Just stop it!" I screamed sinking down to the ground. Before I knew it Eriol came and hugged me and patted my hair like I was some kind of pet. 

            "Shhh, Tomoyo. It's ok." He said gently. For no particular reason I just sank into his embrace smelling his cologne and laughed with tears on my face.

            "You're wearing cologne!" I exclaimed. He sweatdropped

            "Of course! You don't think I can capture those girls with a really stinky smell right?  Of course I wear it!" he said smiling. He gently lifted me up and led me to class. I looked by my side and glanced at him. I shouldn't have down that as I mentally pounded my head. He caught me staring at him and winked at me. I blushed and looked down.

            "Don't tell me the all mighty strong Tomoyo just blushed!" he gasped in mock horror.

            "BAKA! BAKA! No way!" I screamed as I chased him back to class laughing. All of a sudden he knocked into a blue haired girl. Whoosh as they both collided each other. 

            "Gomen ne." he said as he helped pick up the girls books.

            "It's ok." She said with a tinge of an english accent. She looked up and suddenly gasped.

            "Eriol! It's you!" she exclaimed. I looked with interest as the girl hugged him tightly. 

            "Um…do I know you?" he said as he sweatdropped even bigger.

            "I can't believe you could forget who I am!" she tsked at him. "Why I'm your…"

To Be Continued…

Waiii! Is it good? Please pretty please review! If you guys give me at least 5 reviews I'll continue because if you don't like it then I shouldn't continue it…hahaha…o well…please review! If you have any questions my e-mail is smllpurplezstarz@hotmail.com Thanks! And Review! PLLLEAASEE!


	2. Mom?

The.One.I.Gave.My.Heart.To 

Thank you to all the people that reviewed me! Arigato! I can't believe I actually got 6 reviews!! 1 more than I expected. I'm so happy! Please keep reviewing though. I really hope you like the Chapter. Arigato! O, and also the person that Eriol bumps into, her name is Sana.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and I'm just borrowing the characters for just a teeny tiny bit. Thanks~

Sakura and Tomoyo are 16

Eriol and Syaoran are 16

Sana 15

Mark is 17

Previously…

            "Don't tell me the all mighty strong Tomoyo just blushed!" he gasped in mock horror.

            "BAKA! BAKA! No way!" I screamed as I chased him back to class laughing. All of a sudden he knocked into a blue haired girl. Whoosh as they both collided each other. 

            "Gomen ne." he said as he helped pick up the girls books.

            "It's ok." She said with a tinge of an English accent. She looked up and suddenly gasped.

            "Eriol! It's you!" she exclaimed. I looked with interest as the girl hugged him tightly. 

            "Um…do I know you?" he said as he sweatdropped even bigger.

            "I can't believe you could forget who I am!" she tsked at him. "Why I'm your…"

**The.One.I.Gave.My.Heart.To**

**Chapter 1 "Mom??"**

            "Why I'm your mom of course!" she said calmly.

            "E-excuse me? What'd you say?" he asked his voice a bit shrilly.

            "No offense or anything, but DUH??" she giggled.

Tomoyo looked on with a bit of horror in her face. His mom was so…so…so…YOUNG?? 

            "And you would be…?" Sana asked innocently.

            "Oh, I'm Tomoyo." She said bowing a little.

            "Oh, your soo pretty!" Sana said, "You must be Eriol's girlfriend right?" she said as she put her index finger in the air (A.N. sorta reminds you of Takashi huh? Lol…)

            "HIM?" she said screaming.

            "Well, yea your name is Tomoyo right??" she asked with a big gigantic smile on her face.

            "Well, yea…" she said with hesitation in her voice.

            "Eriol told me sooo much about you, how you helped Sakura and how you…" she was going to continue but Eriol grabbed her mouth before she said anything else.

            "Ehehehehehe" he laughed nervously. "Uh…mom…when did you become so young?" he asked seriously.

            "Well…I was trying to make a potion in making how to be younger...but it sorta made me too young?" she said as a sweatdrop appeared on the side of her head.

            "Mom…" he said silently.

            "Aww…it's ok son! I never felt so invigorated in so many years! Watch me do a cartwheel!" she cried as she rolled down the hill!

            "ACK! Mom!" he said as he chased her down the hill making sure she was ok.

            "That…was…really…really…weird…" Tomoyo thought as she continued walking to class. It was the last period, which she has Biology in. She listened on as the teacher kept droning on and on about how frogs were the only animals that could do…what was it? She couldn't remember. All she could remember was that boy…the blue haired boy…WAIT! BLUE HAIRED BOY?? ERIOL? SHE, THE ALL MIGHTY WOMEN NEVER LIKED ANY GUY, IS THINKING ABOUT ERIOL? She was about to get a headache. Soon the bell rang and the rest of the class filed out. She went to her locker and out came a envelope. A pink one in fact. I opened the letter slightly and peeked in. It was color-coordinated and everything! As soon as I finished the letter fresh tears came bursting from my eyes. Sakura, My Sakura-chan, was leaving me for Syaoran. Apparently the Li Clan wanted to see Sakura and test her if she was worthy of her son! THOSE SON OF A BITCHES! Sakura was the best out of the best. She could do anything. I sank down to the floor wondering where Eriol was. Where was he when I needed him? O yeah, making sure his mom wouldn't end up hurting herself. All of a sudden I saw a black handkerchief be given to me. I took it and dried my tears. It smelled of winter. A smell of cinnamon and hot cocoa. He took my hand and lifted me up.

            "Um…thank you…do I know you?" I said slightly with sniffles in between.

            "No…but I was just visiting the lockers when I saw you on the floor crying. Are you ok?" he asked with worry. I looked up and gasped slightly. 

            "Clow?" As soon as I uttered those words his eyes turned cold and black.

            "What did you call me?" he said with a glare. His glare softened when he saw me cower back. "Actually my name is Mark."

            "Oh, well Thanks" I said with a small smile. I returned his handkerchief and went past him into the school field. Even though I didn't say anything else about Clow he really did remind me of him though. His dark black eyes, his posture, and his hair. It was grown out like a little ponytail. So much like him. I sighed and watched Eriol trying to chase his energetic mother. I sat on the bleachers gazing at the sky. Mark slowly came by my side and sat next to me. We were in silence. A comfortable silence though, not one of those that makes you feel really awkward. It felt like we could understand what both of us were thinking. Eriol saw us and literally stomped to our location.

            "MARK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEAR HER?!?!?" he bellowed out that everybody was staring at him.

To Be Continued…

Waiii! Is it good? Please pretty please review! If you guys give me at least 5 reviews I'll continue because if you don't like it then I shouldn't continue it…hahaha…o well…please review! If you have any questions my e-mail is smllpurplezstarz@hotmail.com Thanks! And Review! PLLLEAASEE! Arigato~

  



	3. Brotherly Love

The.One.I.Gave.My.Heart.To 

Thank you to all the people that reviewed me! Arigato! I can't believe I actually got more reviews than I expected. And yeah it is a bit confusing. IF you really have questions please feel free to e-mail me. I can explain it to you easier. Or if you have AIM you can im me on xMizzuzChuangx. Thankies. O and I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter! Gomen ne! I've been very stressed out and yes a wonderful boyfriend to add into everything else. And he's been my everything so I keep forgetting to write this chapter and the overabundant homework of history…Oh pain! Well I think you can stop hearing me blabber now. But I'm also amazed at how many people thought the Mark was Eriol's dad. Well you have to read the chapter to see if he really is or not. Please enjoy this chapter! Please review and no flames. *puppy eyes* by the way go check out my new fic called **When Times are Hard** and review that one too. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and I'm just borrowing the characters for just a teeny tiny bit. Thanks~

Sakura and Tomoyo are 16

Eriol and Syaoran are 16

Sana is 15

Mark is 17

Previously…

            "Oh, well Thanks" I said with a small smile. I returned his handkerchief and went past him into the school field. Even though I didn't say anything else about Clow he really did remind me of him though. His dark black eyes, his posture, and his hair. It was grown out like a little ponytail. So much like him. I sighed and watched Eriol trying to chase his energetic mother. I sat on the bleachers gazing at the sky. Mark slowly came by my side and sat next to me. We were in silence. A comfortable silence though, not one of those that makes you feel really awkward. It felt like we could understand what both of us were thinking. Eriol saw us and literally stomped to our location.

            "MARK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEAR HER?!?!?" he bellowed out that everybody was staring at him.

**The.One.I.Gave.My.Heart.To**

Chapter 2 "Brotherly Love" 

            Mark blinked a couple of times and smirked. "You think I'm hitting on your little girlfriend?" he asked. Eriol turned red from both anger and embarrassment. Sana seeing this yanked both of their ears.

            "Now what I have told you about arguing? Huh?" she scowled at both of them. "You should know better! Now shake hands and apologize!"

            "I'm sorry" spat out Eriol.

            "I'm ALSO sorry" said Mark. Mark slightly smirked and took out his hand to shake Eriol's hand. As they shook hands Mark electrified Eriol with his magic. Sana nearly screamed out in frustration.

            "NO MAGIC! NO MAGIC ON YOUR LITTLE BROTHER MARK!" he said as she made a newspaper appear from her hands. She started chasing Mark with a scary psychotic grin. Mark screaming out to make his mother leave him alone. Eriol stood up and puffed out smoke with his mouth. Tomoyo giggled slightly as she helped him to sit next to her. 

            "Are you ok?" she said gently.

            "Yeah, but why were you talking to *cough* Mark?" he said.

            "I think he's pretty cool…*cough* unlike you!" she said.

            "HAHAHA" he laughed sarcastically.

            "My brother's a jerk, don't talk to him." Said Eriol. 

            "Aren't you one too?" she asked as she smirked.

            "Hey! That's mean!" he said as he pouted.

            "Mean…but true" she smiled slightly

            "You met him at the lockers?!"

            "Stop reading my mind you asshole" she said as she leaned back to see the endless blue sky. 

            "What?" he pouted "I'm guessing all of this!" he said gently as he laid back too. They didn't talk and there was a comfortable silence surrounding both of them. All of a sudden he turned over to see tears falling from Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. Nevertheless as tears kept falling from her delicate porcelain face she had a big smile on her face. But her smile, so fake, and her tears just wouldn't stop. It teared Eriol's heart to see her like this. He stood up and pulled Tomoyo up and gave her a big hug. She buried her face into his shoulder and cried. Her entire body compulsively shaking over and tears seemed to flow endlessly. Eriol started to have tears in his eyes too. Tomoyo-chan, his Tomoyo-chan, crying like this.

            "Tomo-chan, don't cry, no matter what I'll stay by your side." He said gently as he places his head above his hair and inhaled her scent. Lilies and lavender swarmed into his senses. "So beautiful" he thought. "I will never let you go, no matter what." He said as tears fell from his own eyes.

            Tomoyo kept crying and took her head off of Eriol's shoulder and screamed out

            "SAKURA HOW COULD YOU?! YOU PROMISED ME TO STAY WITH ME FOREVER! YOU LIAR!" as a fresh batch of tears made their way to Tomoyo's gentle eyes. Eriol seeing this kissed her. Tears grazed into cheeks and saw Tomoyo's eyes open, not blinking, not responding. He knew he was to blame again. 

            "Tomoyo-chan…talk to me…slap me if you want…just say something." He cried out shaking Tomoyo slightly. She blinked and pushed him away.

            "That's Daidouji-san to you Hiirazigawa-san" she said coldly and ran out back to her house. 

            Rain started to pour down sympathizing his pathetic attempts of trying to get Tomoyo to like him. 

            "Rain," he muttered "God must hate and sympathize me." He said "But I never give up hope!" He told himself as he ran to Tomoyo's house.

            "Open up Tomoyo!" as he banged on to the large gates. Bodyguards soon started to swarm around the gates. 

            "I'm sorry sir, you must leave now. Miss Tomoyo does not want to see you. In fact she told us to get you to leave immediately. Please sir, leave here immediately." They said.

            "I won't! MAKE ME!" he cried out.

            They came out of the gates and dragged him out of a 50 feet radius from the Daidouji estate. 

            "TOMOYO" he cried out before he was dragged out. Tomoyo heard him from her bedroom as tears fell down again.

            "I'm so sorry Eriol…" she said and buried her face into her pillow.

            Eriol dragged his feet toward his house where everybody was waiting for him. He opened the door and Nakaru flew into to hug him.

            "I saw what happened master! Don't worry though! You'll get her." She cried and Spinel Sun nodded. His mom sympathized for him and patted his shoulder but to no avail. She was just too short. She sweat dropped.

            His brother gave him a smirk. "Go for it smart one. Now she's never going to talk to you anymore. You're PA-THE-TIC" he said. Eriol's anger just broke out and he tackled his much bigger brother to the ground as he kept hitting him. Of course there was no broken bones and such since they were magic folk and if they did they could heal it themselves.

            "And you think Tomoyo would love you?" Eriol got up and loosened is tie.

            "Better than you yeah." Mark said as he touched his face and healed the bruise.

            "We'll make a bet then." He spat out.

            "Fine with me." Mark smirked. "May the best winner win"

            On the other side of the town Tomoyo fell silently asleep on her pillow with tears on her face.

To Be Continued…

Haha ok…my third chapter is done…and it's pretty short…I'm so sorry…but I am writing this at 12:46 a.m. o and I'm listening to Shinhwa that the o so wonderful Leann burned for me. Thank you Leann! I hope you can keep reviewing so I can have the same inspiration to write more chapters! Thank you! Please no flames and encouraging me will get me excessively hyper. If it's confusing or something at some part please e-mail me at smllpurplezsarz@hotmail.com thankies! Until next time…Ja~


End file.
